


Life of Darcy Lewis ( Part 2)

by FanGirlAction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlAction/pseuds/FanGirlAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part two of Life of Darcy Lewis. </p><p>This Collection will be placed 5 months after part one.</p><p>Darcy and Bucky help Sharon and Steve out with the baby. Bucky and Darcy catch baby fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Time

**5 Months Later** Part Two of Life of Darcy Lewis

"They just pulled into the Garage!" Pepper whispered, and shut all the lights off.  
Everyone chose a hiding spot and crouched down,the best they could in thedark. I chose to hide behind the couch. I could feel a cold metal hand reach around my back.  
"Excuse,me Sergeant...this hiding spot is taken." I smile and say to Bucky even though I can not see his face.  
"Ohhh... I thought we could share" Bucky chuckles to me  
"You thought wrong, sir. I don't share."  
"Well, I guess you will have to make me leave." Bucky says this with a stern voice and I can imagine what his face looks like.  
I smile and lean inward to kiss him as soon as our lips meet the lights come on.  
" SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled  
James and I broke our kiss and jumped up with everyone else.  
"un huh" Natasha eyes me and starts laughing.  
"Guys! You didn't have to through a baby shower for us!" Steve smiles and starts shaken hands. Sharon's face is blood red.  
"It is a Beer and Baby party!" Tony yells to Steve." You have a beer. She has a baby. . ."  
I make my way through the crowd and give Sharon a hug.  
"Was this your idea?" Sharon asks smiling and making her way to the cupcakes.  
"Ehh... Maybe." I bat my eyes and stick my finger in the icing on her cupcake.  
"I can't believe you are having a little boy!" I point out all the blue streamers across the room.  
"I know...a baby Steve. Bruce said the baby may have super strength and quick healing like Steve but, we won't find that out until he is older." Sharon explained as she dropped pieces of cupcake  
"So, what are you naming the baby?" Jane asks joining our conversation. Jane has a goofy look on face,the same look she gets when ever she sees any baby.  
"Umm, it is still up in the air but we are thinking about, Howard since Steve and Howard Stark were good friends. Or, Anthony since that was my father's name. We just aren't sure yet." Sharon explains all of this as she picks up crumbs of cupcake off her shirt.  
Steve finally makes his way back to Sharon," I saw you and Buck making out. " Steve smiles and elbows me a little.  
"What can I say, Bucky just can't keep his hand off me... But, in his defense I am one hot chica." I reply back to Steve and he starts busting out laughing.  
"How long have you been together now?" Steve asks  
"Six months...feels like 100 years." I reply smiling  
"Yea, Bucky has that effect on people, but he really has opened up to you." Steve says as we both look at Bucky from across the room. He is having an intense conversation with Clint about something.  
Bucky catches me looking at him and winks slightly before returning to his chat.  
"See, that wink. I've never seen Bucky react this way to a girl,Darcy. He loves you." Steve says  
"I know Cap. I know." I make my way to Bucky and he gives me a small peck.  
"were you eyeballing me a minute ago, Lewis?" He whispers in my ear.  
I giggle," You better believe it."  
Clint comes up and stand in between us, "Um, I was having a conversation with this gentleman first."  
I laugh and walk over the Natasha.  
"So, You and Barnes have been getting touchy feely lately." Natasha smiles and offers me a beer.  
"Yea, he is special." I laugh and drink the beer.  
"You two are alot like Clint and I. Touchy Feely at home but ignore each other at work. It works well that way." Nat just spilled her secret life to me... She must be little drunk.  
The party carries on until midnight. As everyone gets ready to leave Bucky volunteers us to clean.  
I wave bye to everyone and can't help but think to myself what it would be like if Bucky and I had a kid. A baby James. . . I start to laugh to myself ... It is wayyy to early for that.  
Bucky comes up behind me.  
"What are you laughing at,crazy?" He asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you." I poke him in the chest with one finger, but in reality it did concern him.  
The next day I woke up and James was gone.  
I reach for my phone on the nightstand. 3 missed calls.  
I hurry and listen to the voicemail.  
"Darcy, I had to leave. Sorry honey. I'll make it up to you later." Bucky said on the first voicemail  
"Darcy, sorry that voicemail message was so short. Fury called and wanted me and Steve to go on a mission. I'll be home around ten tonight." End of voicemail two.  
"Darcy. Good Lord, how tired were you?! It is noon and you. Are still asleep? Call me when you get up. I love you, and I just miss you." in the background I could hear Clint and Tony mocking James for the I love you comment, " If you two don't shut up I am going to push you off this fucking plane." James whispers very seriously to Clint and Tony. " Sorry, Darce. Got to go." end of voicemail three. 

I dial Bucky's number and get his voicemail. "Bucky I got all three of your voicemails...weirdo. I love you too and how can you possibly miss someone after 5 hours? Not possible. Also, if Tony and Clint pick on you too much let me know and I'll pick on them. Natasha and Pepper tell me all kinds of good stuff about them."  
While I'm in the shower my phone rings, I reach out and dry my hand, " Yes,Bucky?" I say with a smartass tone  
"Hey! Don't take that tone with me lady." He laughs into the phone, " Steve wants to know if Sharon can hang out with you tonight until we get home?"  
"Yea that's fine. I'll swing by and pick her up Ina little bit... Now if you don't mind, I was in the middle of my shower." I can tell that caught his attention, the phone went silent.  
"hmmm. I have a comment but, it would be best not to shower it right now."  
We ended our phone conversation with I love you and I headed out to pick Cap's baby momma.


	2. Baby Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy hangs out with Sharon while the guys are out.

Knock. knock. knock.  
" Coming." Sharon yelled as she walked to the door   
"Darcy! You got here quick... I am not ready yet. Come in. I'll be ready in a few and we will go shopping." Sharon says with a smile as she opens the door.   
Sharon disappears into her bedroom. I look around the house. Picture of her and Steve hang on the walls. I make my way up to the baby room.   
The room is baby blue with a crocheted tan blanket in the crib. A picture of Captain America and the Howling commandos hang on the wall. I smile when I see Bucky in the photo. On the door was the American flag and a bible quote.   
"Darcy?" Sharon knocks on the door slightly and joins me in the room, " Hey you ready?"   
"Yea! I am just...checking out the kid's new room. " I smile and walk out of the room.  
" Do you want to see something?" Sharon asks and shares a mischievous smile   
"sure."   
She pulls me to her bedroom," So, I've been working on some family photo albums for the baby and, i found these at my aunt Peggy's house. Steve doesn't know i have them."   
Sharon pulls out a handful of old time photos.   
I take one from her. Two young boys in overalls, no shoes, and dirty faces. The boys looked happy but, they looked way to grown up for their age.   
Then, I noticed a familiar smile, Bucky's.   
"Is this Steve and Bucky?" I ask Sharon  
She nods her head yes, " Yea my aunt Peggy used to know them back in the war...after Steve disappeared she must have went back to his home and collected some items."   
I look at the other pictures Sharon has. A few school photos, a picture of the boys with girls, the boys about to leave for boot camp... All kinds of moments.   
"Can I have a copy of these?" I examine the picture of Bucky about age ten with a girl at the fishing pond.  
"Actually, you can have them... I have already made myself a copy." Sharon explains.  
"Thanks." I give her a smile and, with that we were off.   
"So, Steve told me just to go home with you and he will pick me up from there." Sharon says through the dressing room doors  
"K." I shout back.   
Sharon walks out in a small black dress. Her oversized breasts draw all attention away from her swollen belly.   
"Sharon! I love it; Steve will love it. Get it. God! Look at your boobs... I'm jealous." I laugh and point at her breasts  
"Well for the right price you could get you a nice pair of jugs like this." She laughs and walks back into the dressing room.   
I laugh and find myself a very nice black and silver dress," This one...Will do the trick." I laugh and push my breasts up.   
" Get it, lady and lets get back home and eat."   
Sharon and I get back to my house and start cooking dinner.   
"Chicken Alfredo... Mmmmhm . my favorite" I say shoveling food into my mouth  
"It is the baby's favorite too, he is kicking up a storm...wanna feel?"   
I was speechless. Did I want to feel a unborn child kick? Why am I scared? What do I say?   
" hmmm....sure?" I reply back Sharon laughs and takes my hand.  
With my hand flat on her belly I could feel the baby kick. I could see a foot slid under her skin.   
It was creepy,yet amazing. I, Darcy Lewis want my own Creepy Amazing baby.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Darcy have a heart to heart, and join a party at Jane's.

"Wow. That's...weird." I smile at Sharon  
" It is weird but, it is amazing that a body can grow another. I am pretty excited about having a baby. I've always wanted a family" Sharon twirls the noodles on her fork," Have you ever wanted a family?" she asks   
"Ummm, yes and no. My parents were pretty absent from my life so I never knew what it was like to have someone care for me,until I met Jane. I guess I would like to have a few kids but, I worry I will be like my parents. " I open up and share my deep dark secret with her.   
"I bet you would be a great mother. I see how you take care of Thor when Jane is gone, and how you helped Bucky back to normal...for the most part." I laughed a little when she says this because, Bucky will never be quote unquote normal.  
"Well, thanks Sharon. I'll keep that in mind for the future."   
We finish dinner, go to the Tux shop and pick up the guys tuxes. When we get home I look at the clock. 11:30pm  
"So, much for I'll be home at ten." Sharon laughs  
"Yea, I am going to go to bed... Lord only knows when they will get here" I yawn and show Sharon to the guest room upstairs.   
Around four in the morning I am awaken by noise from down stairs. I pull my robe on and walk to the hallway. As I peek over the banister I see Steve and Bucky... Trying to be quick but, it isn't working. Sharon emerges from the guest room and turns on the hall light, " Even though you both are trying to be quiet... It just isn't working." She laughs and yells to Steve.   
" Sorry. I tried to be quiet but,clumsy over here." Steve smiles and points to Bucky  
"Hey Jerk, you are the one that tripped over the table" Bucky laughs  
" I don't see how either of you can sneak upon anyone... I can't believe you get paid to do secret quiet missions and you are this loud." Sharon picks on them  
I send Bucky a smile and go back to bed. I am used to all the noise he makes, it doesn't bother me.   
Steve and Sharon spend the night and make breakfast he next morning.   
" Chocolate chip pancakes and coffee!" I hurry to the coffee pot and pour a huge glass   
"So, we went to the Tux shop and picked up your suits for Jane's party to night." I say to Bucky across the table  
"Awesome. Thanks" Bucky replies, " Remind me again why Jane is having a party?"   
"I don't know, she just called me and said she and Thor are having a black and white party. Final wear only, and to show up at 6 at their house." I shrug. Truthfully I had no idea why we were having a party. Thor loved throwing parties and I loved going to them.   
Sharon and Steve left after breakfast.  
"Hey Buck?" I say while I load dishes into the dish washer  
"Yes?" He replies smiling   
" Can I show you some pictures? But. You can't tell Steve about them...k?"  
" Are they naughty pictures?" Bucky asks smiling and kissing me  
" Um...No. " I laugh and take his hand, " the pictures are up stairs" I get to the album Sharon gave me and I open it up.   
Bucky furrows his brow and takes the album, " How...how do you have these pictures?" he stammered. I explain the story that Sharon shared with me.   
"Peggy. We knew Peggy, she worked at SHIELD." He says very quietly as he flips to the photo of him and a girl. " This is my sister, Rebecca." he points to the girl.  
"She is pretty." I reply   
Bucky finishes looking at the photos and thanks me for showing them to him.   
" Don't tell Steve. Sharon is getting some pictures blown up and they are going in the nursery. Its a surprise." I hug him and he I tangles his fingers in my hair.  
"Darcy..." he says quietly  
"that's my name." I laugh and look at him  
The serious look on his face tells me now isn't the time for jokes" Will you marry me?" he asks and pulls out a ring.   
" Of course I'll marry you. I love you." I accept his ring and kiss him. I can feel tears swell in my eyes. Don't be such a girl, Lewis! I tell me self.  
" Darce... Honey, don't cry." Bucky laughs at me and wipes the tear from my cheek, " I love you Darcy and even though we have only been together for six months I feel like I know everything about you"   
" I feel the same....It is just...I am so happy" I say in between sobs.  
Bucky sits on the bed and pulls me onto his lap.   
"Bucky... Can I share something with you?" I can't believe I am about to say this.   
"Oh course, doll." He moves a strand of hair from my face , and looks at me with puppy dog eyes. At this moment, I fall in love with him all over again.   
"Since I have been hanging with Sharon alot lately... I kind of...ugh" I can't develop a fucking sentence.   
"want to have a baby?" Bucky finishes the sentence for me..  
I am officially speechless. I just nod my head,and bury my face into his shoulder.   
"Darcy, I know it is soon for us to be talking about this but, I feel the same." Bucky says looking at me   
"You do?... I didn't think guys thought about having kids." I say surprised and fall back on the bed  
" Well that maybe true for most but Darcy I am 95 years old.. I ain't getting any younger." He laughs," I just want someone to love for the rest of my life,and a kid or two. If my kids get to grow up with Steve's that would just be a bonus." Bucky explains and lays on his side to face me.  
"So, we are really going to do this?" I ask admiring his smile  
"Only if you want to, doll."   
I kiss him, " Well, lets get started." I laugh and pull my shirt off. 

Later that night we get dressed for Jane's party.   
"Buck, will you zip me up?" I yell from the bathroom to the bedroom.   
Bucky appeared in the rest room in a all black tux, black shoes, black vest, and black tie. I eye him a little as he walks into the room.   
He smiles and zips my zipper on the back of the dress, " You can't keep your eyes off of me, Lewis."   
"Just, quit being so damn hot." I say in between kisses.   
"we better go, I don't want us to be late " Bucky says and I kind of groan.  
We finally arrive at the party, and Jane attacks me at the door.   
"Darcy!" Jane yells and hugs me. Bucky squeezed by us and shakes Thor's hand.  
"Jane... I can't. Breath"   
"oh, sorry. I am just so happy you made it. Come. Come. Have a drink." Jane grabs a champagne glass off of the waiters tray.   
"Well, well look at what the cat drug in." Tony Stark says as he yanks the glass of champagne from my hand.   
"Excuse you, short stuff. I was drinking that."   
" Oh, you can have it back I don't want to catch your cooties" Tony sticks his tongue out and Pepper smiles at me   
"You picking on my lady, Stark?" Bucky asks raising a eyebrow  
"Lady?! She is not a lady." Tony laughs and walks away  
Bucky laughs and drinks my champagne," Just taking precautions, ma'am."   
I laugh a little, but don't argue with him. " I don't know where Steve is. He said he was on his way an hour ago" Bucky says looking around  
"Well, I bet he is pre occupied. Sharon's dress is a little tight." I give a crooked smile  
" Hmm, here you are being a bad influence on people."   
Through the night everyone drank and danced. Steve and Sharon showed up about an hour late,and of course they caught hell for it. Everyone had a joke to crack.   
Bucky places a hand on my lower back," Ready to go?" he asks.   
I look around the room and it was practically empty. I make my way to Jane and Thor, " Great party guys! Check you two out later "   
Jane gave a drunk giggle and waved bye.   
As I held Bucky's hand I couldn't help but, wonder what tomorrow was going to hold.


	4. Good Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is born.   
> Marriage happens.  
> Good Stuff.

For the past two months Bucky and I have been so busy with work and missions we just put our marriage on hold, but today is the day.   
I hold Bucky's hand as he drives down the road. We finally pull into a small chapel. Bucky is dressed in his all black tux and I have aright white dress on. The chapel was small and the inside is white and black. The ceremony took less than an hour and before I knew it the Reverend was marrying us.  
" I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The elderly white haired reverend said.   
I smile at Bucky and kiss him softly. There is so much love in his eyes. This is where I am meant to be.  
The reverend takes some photos of us and we leave the chapel.   
" I love you, Darcy. Thank you, for making my heart whole again." Bucky kisses me as he opens my car door.  
Before I could reply to his heart felt moment the phone rang, " Hello?" I say as I answer Bucky's phone.   
"oh. Yea. Okay. We will be right there."   
"That was Steve. Sharon is having the baby." I tell Bucky  
An hour and a half later we arrive at the hospital. The whole gang is in the waiting room.   
" Woah. Why are you two all dressed up ?" Jane asks  
"We just got married, now if you'll excuse me." I grab Bucky's hand and walk into Sharon's room before anyone had a chance to comment. Some people think we need to take our relationship slower, and I don't want to hear it.   
"Smooth." Bucky laughed   
"oh, shut it." I laugh  
" Knock. Knock." I say as I open the door.   
" Hey, glad you could make it." Steve says to Bucky.  
Sharon is laying in the bed playing candy crush on her iphone. Wires going across her belly and arms.   
"Hey Chick." She smiles at me," So, I am guessing by your attire that the two of you just got married?"   
" Yup, how did you know?" My cheeks flush a little.   
" Bucky told Steve last night. Congrats. Sorry to take away from your big moment." She points to her belly  
" Nah, I'm excited to be here. Can't wait to see the little guy...You chose a name yet?" I ask  
Sharon looks at Steve, " Yes, we did. Anthony James Rogers." Steve squeezes Bucky's shoulder. I smile at him, and tears come to my eyes.  
" You know, you didn't have to do that." Bucky is in shock and his mouth was hug open.   
"I know I didn't have to but, I wanted to." Steve hugs him.   
I turn to Sharon with tears in my eyes, " Ignore me. " Sharon laughs at me.  
We leave the room and two hours later the baby is born.   
8.8lbs healthy baby boy   
Everyone took turns going to the room and seeing Anthony. Tony of course thought Steve named the baby after him, Sharon tried to correct him but, it was no use.   
Bucky and I waited until last to see the baby. We knew we would stay the longest.  
I walk into the room and Sharon is watching TV. Steve was sitting in the corner chair holding the newborn.  
" wanna hold him?" Steve asks handing the baby to me.   
I sat on the loveseat and Bucky sat next to me. " Steve he is adorable." I whisper   
" Thanks Darcy."   
" Good thing he got Sharon's looks...Kid caught a break there." Bucky laughs and Steve does too  
Bucky and I took turns passing the baby back and forth. Bucky held the baby and let the tiny hand wrap around his finger.   
" Hey, do you want to run out and get some food with me?" Steve asks Bucky  
" Yea, I'll drive" Bucky gives me a small kiss and he and Steve leave the room.   
" I thought they would never leave." Sharon says smiling.   
I give the baby to her, " Yea, you know the boys are kind of loud together." I tell Sharon the baby is adorable and she thanks me.  
I can't take my eyes off this little guy. His little hand. Little toes. Cute baby eyes. I notice Sharon eyeballing me so, I roll my eyes and sit down in the corner chair," Sharon I know what you are thinking... And don't say it. I'm not ready to hear it." I put my hands over my ears  
Sharon laughs loudly " Darcy, are you pregnant?"   
I have been thinking it but, I ... I was scared. " Ughh! Maybe. Why do you think I am?"   
"You just have been crying alot lately. When we told you the baby's name, you cried. When Bucky was holding the baby, I saw you tear up. And now, you can't take your eyes off Anthony." Sharon laughs a little but, waits for an answer   
" You know... I have never been one to cry alot, or every emotional...so maybe." I shot her a confused look and shrug.   
"Well, find out Girl!... because my baby needs a friend to play with.. Yes he does." She gets distracted and starts talking to the baby," But, if you are congrats"   
Steve and Bucky come back into the room and Sharon and I shut up very quickly.   
" Umm, did we interrupt something?" Steve smiles and looks and both of us.   
Instead of saying anything we just smile and shake our heads.   
"Come on Darcy, we will come back tomorrow and see the baby." Bucky offers a hand to help me out of the chair  
" Why thank you, sir." I accept his hand and we leave the room   
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Each floor in the elevator beeped and the knot in my stomach grew each time. I just couldn't keep this to myself.  
" Bucky" I say very quietly  
He turns and looks at me, and raises and eyebrow," Yes my dear?"   
" I think... I might be pregnant." I blurt this out very quickly.   
He didn't say anything. Three floors pasted before I broke the silence. " Dude? You gonna say something?"   
Bucky faced me and pushed me between him and the wall... Smiling slowly and looking up at me he sais," only one way to find out for sure."


End file.
